


spooky!!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	spooky!!

it is halloween!! yay!!

spooky day

i love being over stuff that shit hits different

like?? listening to since u been gone and really truly feeling better off is so freeing

every day i walk around and wear my silly little eyeliner and do my silly little tasks and listen to my silly little music

that's the vibe

i don't really feel like posting but i need something to do for the next 45 minutes

waiting for people to come over is so scary ngl

like,,, please don't hate me

idk i think i'm just being overdramatic about it

i got some fake nails!! they're pink so in theory they should match my pink hair

i'm so fucking hype for that wednesday seems so far away now

do you ever just. get really paranoid about falling down the stairs?? like i'm not even on the stairs but i'm making up scenarios about it

no thoughts head empty but really it's just too many thoughts. brain buffering. overload.

sometimes you just want to bang your hands on a keyboard like a toddler with a piano and honestly that's what writing feels like sometimes

i can't fuckign think

i have my spooky makeup on today it's kind of cool

my body is ready to commit a mutiny because i forgot lunch lmaooo

wow i checked the time at exactly 4:30

i watched enola holmes yesterday!! that was good

okay adios i'm going to go read


End file.
